


If Only

by PopsicleOfDeath



Series: Everything Ends [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopsicleOfDeath/pseuds/PopsicleOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loves Sam<br/>That is fact</p><p>Sam does not love Gabriel<br/>Maybe that can change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rose?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sticking with short chapters but they should come out pretty quickly.

Gabriel had been around the bunker again.

Sam sighed. 

The recently not deceased archangel had been paying them visits regularly for the past few weeks and Sam had no idea why. 

He sighed again as he picked up a red rose that was left on his bed.

The trickster angel was playing some sort of game again and this game seemed to have Sam at the center of it because every time he visited he would bring gifts for the taller hunter, sometimes something simple like chocolate, sometimes rare books and sometimes even a spell or weapon to help them on a hunt, but every time he left he would leave a single red rose on Sam's bed.

He sighed and placed the rose in the vase with the other six he had already received.


	2. A touch

He watched as Sam placed the rose with the others and smiled a bit at the fact that the younger Winchester was keeping them 

Gabriel didn't know what he was doing. 

He had a plan. He would bring Sam gifts until he fell into his arms. That's how it works, right? But he had been doing this for weeks and no progress. The object of Gabriel's affections was still obviously enamored with one blue eyed angel instead of him.

Gabriel didn't know what he was doing. He flew back down to the bunker shortly after he left and reached out for the younger Winchester

He got as close as he could, just inches away from touching his perfect hair. He was entranced by his desire to finally have the boy. He had been patient. He had done his waiting and it didn't work. He just wanted to touch. He wanted to hold. He wanted to have Sam as his own finally. That is when Sam turned right into his outstretched hand and jumped back reaching for his knife. 

Gabriel didn't know what he was doing when he made himself visible and smiled at him, shrugging. He forced himself to take a step away and mentally punished himself for not just flying away when he had the chance. Now he would have to face questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thinkm I'm playing with writing styles.


End file.
